amor inolvidable
by sofia amaya
Summary: Candy se va de vacaciones a Landres con su pequeño hijo. ¿Que pasara cuando se rencuentre con aquello que tanto a querido evitar?
1. Chapter 1

**********Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**Nota de mi: Hola chicas por casualidad me conseguir esta historia de un solo capitulo, me encanto desde el primer momento y dije porque no, solo le quiero pedir el favor si conece a la autora principal de la historia hágame saber para evitar problema...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

- Doctor, por aquí, rápido, situación crítica, choque - tres personas - el chofer falleció al instante, la mujer está embarazada, su esposo está en coma.

- Ella está muy mal, está listo el quirófano

- Sí, doctor

- Trataremos de salvar a los dos en todo caso salvaremos a la madre

- No doctor, ella ha pedido que sea el niño

- Está bien, respetaremos su voluntad, enfermera bisturí….

- Es un hermoso niño

- Doctor rápido, la madre se nos va

- Rápido traigan el revivido…..

- Doctor es inútil, ha fallecido

Candy había visto ver fallecer antes a muchas mujeres al dar a luz pero nunca se había acostumbrado, una lágrima rodó por su hermoso rostro, pero no sólo por la mujer que acababa de fallecer sino también por el niño que estaba en sus brazos, sin saber que ella jugaría un importante papel en su vida.

- Doctor está despertando, mire

- Sr. Wyter es un placer verlo despierto

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Mi esposa dónde está? ¿Está bien? Quiero verla inmediatamente

- Será mejor que se calme.

- No me diga que debo hacer, sólo déjeme verla….

- Dormirá un momento solamente, el sedante no es muy potente

- Doctor por favor déjeme comunicarle la noticia….

- Muy bien enfermera Andrew, sé que usted es apta para ello

- Al fin despertó, espero que esta vez se comporte o tendré que volver a sedarlo.

- Qu..Quién es usted? Preguntó con miedo y la vez con asombro al ver al quien el creía un ángel, estaría muerto se preguntó para sus adentros.

- Soy la enfermera a su cargo, Candice White, pero puede llamarme Candy, le dijo con una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- Me puede decir como esta mi esposa- dijo aun sin poder salir del asombro de que una criatura tan bella estuviera frente a él y que fuera enfermera.

- Tengo una lamentable noticia que darle- dijo Candy rogándole a Dios que todo fuera un sueño y que no tuviera que estar ahí y con una triste mirada en sus ojos.

Steven Wyter sintió como un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo, no al escuchar la declaración de la enfermera sino al ver esa mirada de tristeza y piedad en sus ojos que le recordaron cuando encontró a su esposa, sólo pudo mover su cabeza en señal de que continuara con lo que tenía que decirle Candy.

- Usted ha estado en coma por casi dos semanas, ha sido un milagro que haya despertado…

Al escuchar eso de pronto recordó su sueño en el cual su esposa le decía que no era su tiempo todavía y que su hijo lo necesitaba pero que pronto se reunirían y se besaron y fue ahí cuando despertó.

- Lo siento mucho, no pudimos salvar a los dos su esposa lo decidió así, ella falleció hace una semana, su hijo es un niño sano y muy hermoso, debe darle gracias a Dios por eso, -Candy se detestó en ese momento como podía darle esa noticia, oh, pero ya habían sido tantas veces.

- No puede ser,- su voz se quebró, no pudo más y empezó a llorar,- mi Linda, como es posible, debiste haberte salvado tú yo era el que debí haber muerto- dijo con voz casi imposible de escuchar.

Pero Candy lo escuchó, y fue entonces que no pudo más - Como es posible que diga eso su esposa quiso que usted criará a su hijo, porque es algo sagrado que ustedes dos tienen, y debe usted luchar por su hijo y sobrepasar su muerte.

- Y usted que sabe de eso- casi entre sollozos le contesto pero las palabras de la joven lo hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta de cuánta razón ella tenía, y fue un shock para él ver la mirada de dolor que tenía la joven cuando le respondió en voz baja.

- Más de lo que usted imagina.

- Lo siento mucho, lamento haberle gritado, tiene usted razón, podría traer a mi hijo Sra. Andrew.

- Es señorita, todavía no me he casado pero por favor digame Candy, Sr. Wyter.

- Muy bien, Candy

- Oka Sr. Wyter, en un momento le traigo a su hijo, espero que le hayan escogido un nombre.

- Claro, mi esposa - se detuvo un momento para saborear su recuerdo- y yo decidimos nombrarlo Anthony - justo iba a decir algo más cuando vio en la cara de la joven una gran emoción, como si quisiera llorar, - te pasa algo, Candy?

- No, es sólo que yo he estado cuidando a su hijo y como no sabía cómo llamarlo le puse Antony mientras tanto - que irónica es la vida, pensó Candy por que fue el mismo día de la muerte de Anthony cuando nació este pequeño, que ha logrado traer a mi corazón una alegría que hace tiempo no sentía.

Qué le pasará, se preguntó por enésima vez en su mente, parece como si la noticia le hubiera abierto un camino hacia sus recuerdos, ah Amanda... como es posible que estés muerta. Pero te juro que cuidaré a nuestro hijo y le daré todo nuestro amor.

-Discúlpame, parece que me he distraído, en un momento te traigo a Anthony.

- ¿Cómo lo ha tomado?

- Está muy triste, pero creo que lo superará por el niño. Voy a traerlo ya que desea verlo.

- Es una pena eran un matrimonio muy joven, por cierto como está el niño?

- Muy bien, es muy tranquilo, parece un ángel.

- Le ha tomado mucho cariño, y parece que él también a usted, hemos estado viendo las posibilidades, y cuando demos de alta al Sr. Wyter, creemos que necesitará una enfermera para su cuidado en casa así como para que le ayude con el niño, le gustaría el puesto, claro que el sr. Wyter tendrá que dar su consentimiento.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron - le había tomado realmente cariño a ese niño, se veía hermosa ese día sus pecas habían ya desaparecido, haciendo que su rostro se viese más hermoso todavía, su cuerpo era ya el de un mujer muy bien formada aun cuando tenía sólo 18 años, tenía un lindo busto, su cintura era imposiblemente pequeña y junto a su caderas y sus largas piernas formaban el talle perfecto, se veía mucho más madura ahora que había dejado sus dos coletas para usar el cabello amarrado en moños o mayormente en una larga cola o media cola, muchos se habían preguntado como una dulzura como ella seguía soltera, o como era una enfermera cuando debía ser una modelo, pero lo que más atraía a los hombres era su forma de ser, siempre tan cariñosa y sencilla iluminaba a todos con su sonrisa, pero siempre le ofrecía solo su amistad, nunca dio más esperanzas a pesar de la gran cantidad de admiradores que tenía, especialmente era popular con los doctores jóvenes lo que causaba envidia en sus compañeras pero que era de un tipo sana ya que todos querían a la gran mujer que era Candy White Andrew, una de la herederos de la cuantiosa fortuna Andrew.

El Doctor Hernrich era un gran amigo, de edad mayor ya, era como un padre para ella, es por eso que se dio cuenta del cariño de la muchacha por el niño, lo que le llevó a recomendarla para dicho trabajo, aun cuando eso significara que tendría que dejar el hospital, y muchos la extrañarían pero estaba seguro que era lo que más le convenía en este momento a la chica que cuando nadie la observaba tenía en sus ojos una mezcla de tristeza inexplicable.

- Estaré encantada doctor.

- Muy bien así me gusta ver ese entusiasmo, mientras voy a ver a nuestro paciente a ver si ya podemos darle de alta

Y sí que había acertado el doctor al no separarla del niño…

**Continuara...**

* * *

Que le pareció la historia, el capitulo es mucho mas largo pero quise hacerlo mas corto por si aparece la autora... mas tarde le subo el siguiente capitulo de cambando la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**********Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**********Hola chicas otro capitulo recuerde que si sabe de quien es la historia me avise por favor.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Dos días después...

- Candy es cierto que te vas? – pregunto Nilda una de las compañeras de trabajo de Candy.

- Bueno eh, si he decidido cuidar ese niño, hay algo en él, no puedo explicarlo.

- Sólo por eso, el Sr. wyter es muy guapo.

- Sí, y además es rico y viudo- dijo otra de sus colegas.

- Por lo que sé, pertenece a una de las familias más ricas de Norteamérica, pero no vive con ellos, dicen que su familia vive en Inglaterra, los rumores también dicen que ya no se hablan porque su familia no acepto a su esposa o algo así.

- Ya dejen de hablar así, su esposa acaba de morir y le tengo mucho cariño al niño y a él pero más como una hermana, y creo que él se siente igual.

- Lo sentimos- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

- Esta bien, no se preocupe, ja ustedes nunca cambiaran.

- Ay Candy, es una pena que te vayas, tus pacientes y especialmente los doctores te van a extrañar mucho.

- Y yo a ellos, pero no puedo dejar solo a ese niño. - Sí, claro- sería entonces capaz de separarse del pequeño Anthony?, se preguntó. - no Candy no pienses en eso cuando llegué el momento lo sabrás.

Candy recordó cuando les dio la noticia a Albert y Patty y a la tía abuela (no pudo decírselo a Annie ni Archie porque estaban de luna de miel en Europa), se sorprendieron mucho, pero entendieron que era algo que ayudaría a Candy a olvidar y sanar las heridas que aún no estaban del todo curadas, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Candy al recordar cómo se miraban Patty y Albert, estaba tan feliz por ellos, ...Se enamoraron, su pasión por los animales los había ido uniendo, Patty se había vuelto menos tímida y tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios cada vez que hablaba con Albert , lo mismo que él con ella, Albert estaba muy guapo, seguramente así se vería Anthony si hubiera seguido vivo, . . . . . no Candy, no pienses en cosas tristes! . . . pero Patty estaba realmente bonita, se había dejado crecer su pelo, y se había mudado a Chicago con su abuela para estar cerca a sus amigos y especialmente de Albert, quien ahora a pesar de haberse hecho cargo de los negocios familiares, había siguiendo siendo el mismo y en la casa en donde él y Candy se habían estado, Patty y él se encontraban para cuidar a los animales que se encontraban ahí; y la tía abuela, su cambio le sorprendió a Candy, era como si fuera otra, le había perdido perdón y había reconocido que ella era una buena chica, así como había aceptado la relación entre Albert y Patty, incluso no veía la hora en que se casen, la cual no sería muy lejana, de eso estaba segura, Candy iba a visitarla tres veces a la semana y todos los domingos, la entretenía contándole sobre sus pacientes y algunas historias de hospital, los Sábados en la tarde iba al hogar de Pony a visitar a sus queridas madres y las ayudaba con los niños, Albert generosamente había abierto una cuenta en la que depositaba dinero para cualquier gasto que tuviera el Hogar, a la cual milagrosamente la tía abuela no se había opuesto e incluso había apoyado la idea, oh, como todo había cambiado, pensaba Candy, ahora tenía una familia pero sin embargo aún sentía un gran vacío en su corazón. Oh Terry, no había podido olvidarte,. . . . . pensaba, incluso después de tu boda con Susana, que lo lograría! Pero no he podido ver tu imagen y tu recuerdo sigue vivo en mi corazón, no sabes cuánto te necesito, pero eres prohibido para mí y es por eso que debo….

- Candy, Candy, CANDY!

- eh, lo siento me he distraído, estaba pensando.

- Ya lo noté, te está llamando el jefe médico, anda a su oficina.

- uh, claro, voy en seguida.

- ay, Candy te voy a extrañar muchísimo

- No te preocupes te prometo que vendré de visita

Srta. Candy White reportarse con el jefe médico.

- Será mejor que te vaya, al Doctor Hiels no le gusta esperar.

- Tienes razón, adiós.

**OoOoOoOoO**

El automóvil cruzó la calle y se detuvo frente a una gran verja, la casa no estaba muy lejos del centro, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, el vecindario era muy tranquilo, pensó Candy, por primera vez, vio detenidamente a Steven, tenía el pelo castaño no muy largo, sus ojos de un color pardo eran muy hermosos pero no se comparaban con ese azul intenso que aún la perseguía, era guapo pensó, sus facciones eran elegantes y discretas, era todo un caballero, en el hospital mientras él jugaba con él niño, habían estado conversando, fue así como se enteró que era hijo único de una familia muy rica, su esposa, Amanda, había sido una huérfana al igual que ella, se habían conocido y se enamoraron a primera, luego se habían casado, su familia se opuso, él no les hizo caso e igual se casó con ella desde entonces no se han vuelto a ver ya que ellos no han querido aceptar a su esposa. Candy volvió a la realidad miró la mansión, tenía la fachada en piedra con un gran jardín cosa que fascinó a Candy, saludó con la mano al jardinero que se detuvo al verlos pasar en el coche. En la entrada los recibió el ama de llaves, una señora de mediana edad muy agradable que simpatizó con Candy desde el primer momento, mientras el nuevo chofer sacaba la silla de ruedas que debía usar Steven, ya que aún estaba un poco débil.

- Bueno, aquí estamos, bienvenida a mi humilde hogar.

- Gracias- dijo Candy con Anthony en los brazos el cual estaba dormido desde que salieron del hospital, no muy impresionada con la casa o mejor dicho mansión en la que se hallaba, seguro que era grande y hermosa pero le faltaba ese... ese porte de la mansión de los Andrew - tiene un casa muy hermosa, especialmente su jardín - fue el único comentario que hizo.

- Que extraño- pensó Steven. - No parece muy sorprendida pero luce encantada con el jardín, habrá estado en alguna casa así antes, bah no lo creo si es solo una enfermera, pero tiene un no sé qué, que la hace verse como si realmente perteneciera a la alta sociedad, era realmente bella, debe tener algún novio- pensó.

Candy no sabía cuan hermosa se veía con el niño en los brazos, parecía como si fuera su madre real.

- Gracias, pero pasemos a la sala para que te sientes debes estar cansada con el niño en brazos.

- Oh no, me gusta estar con él, es muy lindo y tranquilo.

- Gracias.

- eh, por qué?

- Por ser así con mi hijo, sé que debe haber sido muy difícil para ti haber dejado el hospital, además no creo que a tu novio le guste que vivas aquí conmigo y Anthony.

- Uh, no, para nada además no se preocupe, no tengo novio.

- Entonces tu familia?

- Ellos ya lo saben y están de acuerdo, además prometí visitarlos como siempre, así que espero que no le moleste cuando salga a verlos.

- Oh, no, claro que no, cuando salgas yo me quedo cuidando a Anthony, por algo soy su padre.

- Gracias, en realidad quería pedirle, si no fuera mucha molestia, si alguna vez podría llevar a Anthony conmigo para que ellos lo conocieran.

- Claro, si toda tu familia es como tú, estoy de acuerdo.

- Gracias- dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa- creo que iré a acostar a Anthony en su habitación, me podría decir dónde queda?

- Claro, subiendo las escaleras, la segunda puerta, estarás en el mismo cuarto que él, creo que ya te lo había mencionado.

- Sí, no se preocupe, volveré enseguida por usted para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras y a acostarlo, ya que debe estar cansado.

- Sí, no se preocupe, volveré enseguida por usted para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras y a acostarlo, ya que debe estar cansado.

-Esta chica-pensó. - Es increíble, nunca parece estar triste, siempre está feliz sin embargo siento que ella esconde una gran tristeza y dolor en su corazón, pero siempre la oculta para hacer sentir bien a los demás, es como si necesitará protección, estado junto a ella siento como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuve. - Oh, Amanda, me imagino que te hubiera gustado mucho Candy, hubieran sido grandes amigas, aún recuerdo la sorpresa que me causó saber que ella era una huérfana al igual que tú, ustedes son tan parecidas con una sonrisa pueden iluminar más que el sol, la vida de uno, oh Amanda, por qué tuviste que morir, Amanda, mi amor, ...pensaba mientras varias lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

- Pensando en su esposa de nuevo?.

- Oh Candy, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

- Está bien, es bueno llorar de vez en cuando eso ayuda a que uno se desahogue, pero escuche: usted debe superarlo, no le digo que la olvide, eso es imposible, su recuerdo siempre estará en su corazón, muy presente y son esos los bellos momentos que la mantendrán viva en usted, pero debe acostumbrarse a vivir con ello, sé que será difícil pero estoy segura que podrá lograrlo, ahora vamos a llevarlo a su cuarto para que pueda descansar.

- Gracias Candy, tus palabras me han servido de mucho y te prometo tenerlas siempre presente, te podría pedir un favor?

- Claro, cuál es?

- Me puedes hablar de tú, por favor, lo que pasa es que me siento algo viejo cuando me hablas de usted, y creo yo que no soy tan viejo o sí?

Candy sonrió, - no, no lo es… te prometo que de hoy en adelante te llamaré Steven.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Gracias a la chicas que lee mi historia en silencio.

Gracias a la chica por su comentario.

Marie Kleisse: hola amiga gracias por darme tu apoyo en este primer capitulo, e visto que tiene una historia, te confieso que no la leo porque no soy muy devota al misterio...Saludo cuidate.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**********Nota importante de mi:Hola chicas otro capitulo mas de esta historia, le aviso que voy a esta un tiempo sin Internet ya que hoy se me vence y no se si pase hasta esta semana o la otra pero quiero que sapa que cuando vuelta a tener seguimos con el siguiente capitulo...siendo así a leer. **

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron cinco meses en los cuales Candy y Steven se hicieron grandes amigos, Candy se encariñó mucho con Anthony y lo quería como si fuera su madre, en Steve siguió creciendo ese sentimiento de protección hacia ella, un sentimiento de hermandad que fue mutuo con Candy, la cual era querida por todos los empleados de la mansión; hasta que llegó el día en que Steven estaba recuperado completamente, y aunque él no quería que Candy se fuera, sabía que ella prefería ser enfermera que nana de su hijo, lo cual a estas alturas para Candy era totalmente lo contrario, aun así el día que Steven decidió comunicarle la noticia, algo inesperado pasó durante la cena.

- Cof, cof, Cecilia por favor tráigame agua,- dijo Steven casi sin poder respirar.

- ¿Te pasa algo Steven?

- No lo sé, Candy..,- sin poder terminar su frase sintió como su vista se nublaba y se desmayó.

¡Cecilia rápido llame a una ambulancia!

- sí, Candy enseguida.

**OoOoOoOoO**

En el hospital Steven se encontraba en una cama con un respirador artificial, inconsciente aún.

- Doctor, que es lo que tiene- dijo Candy con los ojos hinchados

- Lo siento, Candy, tú como enfermera debes reconocer los síntomas, ¿no es así?

- ¡No puede ser, Doctor!

- Lo siento, aún no sabemos cómo tratar su enfermedad, le hemos aproximado unos 6 meses de vida.

- Oh, Dios mío, no puede ser- dijo llevándose la mano a la boca.

- Como tu jefe, te comunico, que serás la enfermera personal del Sr. Wyter, mientras dura su enfermedad, sé que será muy doloroso para ti, comunicarle la noticia, así que yo lo haré- es una pena pensó Hernrich, realmente una pena, un hombre tan joven y ahora que pasará con su hijo.

- Doctor, el paciente ha despertado y desea hablar con usted - le comunicó otra enfermera.

- Candy, será mejor que esperes aquí.

Candy, asintió con la cabeza, sin poder hablar, todavía bajo shock, tratando de asimilar sus ideas, las cuales se fundían en su cabeza confundiéndola aún más, hasta que rompió en un llanto silencioso, pensando en cual cruel era a veces la vida, y pidiéndole a Dios que todo fuera un sueño.

- Doctor, dígame que tengo y sin rodeos,- dijo Steven con voz débil debido al cansancio que sentía.- Por favor, no se quede callado que me pone más nervioso.

- Lo siento mucho, usted tiene leucemia.

-No puede ser, deben haberse equivocado- dijo aun sin creerlo.

- No, hemos realizado todos los análisis a nuestro alcance y debe saber que aún no hemos descubierto la cura para eso y le damos un promedio de 6 meses de vida, por lo que le recomendamos que deje en orden todos sus asuntos, en especial a lo que concierne a su hijo, nos hemos tratado de comunicar con su familia desde el accidente pero no hemos podido, por lo…

- ¡YA BASTA! DEJEME SOLO, mi familia no tiene nada que ver y ni se les ocurra comunicarse con ellos. AHORA DEJEME Y VAYASE Y QUE NADIE ENTRE, NI SIQUIERA CANDY, dígale que vaya a casa y cuide de Anthony, QUE ESPERA VAYASE.

- No es necesario que se exaspere, ¡ENFERMERA!, aplique un calmante para que descanse.

- No, no quier…

- Se ha quedado dormido, es mejor así, esperemos que este más calmado cuando despierte.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_- Do...Donde estoy -se preguntó Steven, - no puede ser, ¿AMANDA eres tú?_

_- Oh, Steven, mi amor, no debes culparte, Dios he querido que las cosas sean así. _

_- No te preocupes cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, ahora debes tratar de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, oh mi amor, pronto estaremos juntos, por favor no desperdicies el tiempo que te queda. Pero Amanda...y nuestro hijo ¿quién cuidará de él?_

_- Amanda, mi amor, te he extrañado tanto, me haces tanta falta…- y antes de que pudiera decir algo más los dos se besaron, un beso lleno de amor y pasión…_

_- Es hora que despiertes,-le dijo, rompiendo el mágico beso,- te estaré esperando amor mío._

Cinco meses después...

Steven había hecho exacto lo que Amanda le dijo en su sueño, había estado con su hijo lo más posible, había afianzado todos su negocios y estaba a punto de redactar su testamento, cuando una poderosa fiebre lo postro en cama, en su delirio, Candy había conseguido la dirección en Londres de sus padres, y les había escrito contándoles la situación de Steven por lo tanto había quedado postrado a una silla de ruedas…

Ding dong, ding dong

- Buenas tardes, ¿que desean?- dijo Cecilia abriendo las grandes puertas.

- Buenas tardes, somos los padres de Sr. Wyter estamos aquí para verlo.

- Eh- fue lo único que pudo articular una sorprendida y confundida Cecilia.

- Cecilia, yo me hago cargo - dijo Candy con una sonrisa - Buenas tardes por favor pasen, yo soy Candy White la enfermera de su hijo, he sido yo quien les ha escrito.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es John Wyter y esta es mi esposa Catherine, podrías llevarnos con nuestro hijo por favor.

- Por supuesto, por aquí, por favor, dejen su equipaje aquí que Carlos lo subirá a su habitación, el Sr. Wyter, está en estos momentos con Anthony.

- Anthony es el niño verdad?

- Si así es, ¿le ocurre algo señora?

- No, es sólo que no creí que le pusieran ese nombre después de todo, es el nombre del abuelo.

- Querida, no te pongas así, es cierto que cometimos un error, pero estamos aquí para enmendarlo, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

- Sí, querido, dijo Catherine Wyter, tratando de contener el llanto.

- Aquí es.

- Estas lista querida?

- Si, querido que sea lo que Dios quiera-dijo haciendo la señal de la cruz al mismo tiempo.

- Entremos entonces…

- CANDY, ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

- Son tus padres, que han venido a verte -dijo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Anthony en sus brazos él cual estaba dormido.

- NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO, VAYANSE NO LOS QUIERO VER…

- Steven, querido por favor escúchanos - dijo su madre entre sollozos.

- NO, LARGUENSE, TUVIERON SU OPORTUNIDAD Y LA DESPERDICIARON

- Steven, por favor escucha a tu madre.

- Candy, te has extralimitado nos has debido hacer esto…

- YA CALLATE, MIRALOS SON TUS PADRES, HAN VENIDO A VERTE. TODOS COMETEMOS ERRORES Y ELLOS REALMENTE LUCEN ARREPENTIDOS, ESCUCHALOS, ADEMÁS ANTHONY VA A NECESITAR UNA FAMILIA, ESTAS SIENDO EGOISTA AL PENSAR SOLO EN TI, CUANTO DARÍA YO POR TENER UNOS PADRES…- dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que dos lagrimas rodaban por sus hermosas mejillas, cosa que desconcertó a los padres de Steven, quienes pensaban en la maravillosa muchacha que estaba frente a ellos, fue en ese momento que Anthony se levantó llorando asustado por tanto grito.

Abajo la servidumbre espera con miedo, nunca habían escuchado gritar al señor y mucho menos a Candy.

- Candy.., tienes razón, lo siento mucho- sorprendido por la forma como le habló la joven.

- Está bien, yo también lo siento, no debí hablarte así, será mejor que espere en el jardín - dijo Candy aun tratando de calmarse acto seguido salió de la habitación, en donde los padres de Steven ya le habían pedido perdón, y los tres se unían en un abrazo.

- Es una gran mujer, esa chica-comentó su padre mirando hacia el jardín

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo y parece querer mucho a Anthony- agregó su madre.

- Si, así es, ella me ha ayudado mucho y la quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve y creo que ella se siente igual que yo.

- Dinos, Steven, que has pensado con respecto a Anthony cuando tú ya no…,- empezó diciendo su madre ya que no pudo terminar la frase por romper en llanto.

- No llores, mamá, yo ya lo he aceptado ahora ustedes deben hacerlo, en cuanto a Anthony, yo aún no he…- no pudo terminar ya que escuchó a Anthony llorar, se había caído, había ya empezado a caminar y se caía a menudo, por lo que siempre se escuchaba uno que otro sollozo, pero esta vez que lloró se dirigió hasta Candy llamándola mamá, lo cual no sólo fue un shock para Steve sino también para Candy, fue en ese momento cuando Steve escuchó en su mente, las palabras de Amanda, _en su momento lo sabrás._

* * *

Espero y la haya gustado el capitulo...

Gracias a la chicas por sus comentarios y a la que leen en silencio.

Amy C.L: hola amiga mucha gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva experiencia, solo te digo que al final candy y terry va a esta junto como debieron haber estado al final del anime... saludo cuidate...y disculpa por hacerte espera un tiempo.

Marie Kleisse: jajajajaja hola amiga si tu historia es muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a leer veo si puedo empezar a leerla hoy...saludo cuidate.y disculpa por hacerte espera un tiempo.

Val rod: Hola amiga que bueno que te este gustando mi historia y es un logro ver que comente mi historia porque se que eres Anthonyfan y me alegro averte cautivado con mi nueva propuesta...saludo cuidate. y disculpa por hacerte espera un tiempo.

Lupita1797: Hola amiga mucha gracias a ti por darme tu apoyo en mi nuevo proyecto ya que ustedes son mi fuente de aspiración para poder seguir... saludo cuidate. y disculpa por hacerte espera un tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**********Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**********Nota importante: Hola chicas le tengo una mala noticia mi computadora necesita ser informatiada por segunda vez en esta dos semanas, lamentablemente el windows que le pusieron no la ayuda mucho y se pega cada cinco minutos razón suficiente si encuentra algún fallo en este capitulo me disculpo pero hice lo que pude... El siguiente capitulo ya lo tenia casi listo pero cuando me informatiaron por primera vez mi computadora se me perdio todos los capitulos de mis dos historia, asi que voy a tarda un poco con el siguiente capitulo ya que se lleva mi pc mañana y no voy a poder escribir.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

- Ahora entiendo-pensó- Mamá escuchaste lo que dijo Anthony?

- Si, querido, Candy verdad? Tiene una mirada de felicidad y tristeza parece confundida.

- Bueno, como habrás notado Anthony la quiere como una madre y he pensado en casarme con ella, antes de que digas algo déjame explicarte, yo la quiero mucho pero sólo como una hermana, y ella quiere muchísimo a Anthony, si me caso con ella, después de que me vaya Anthony estará siempre con ella, no tendremos una vida marital, sólo será una pantalla para que Anthony tenga una buena madre, espero que ustedes no se opongan.

- Te entendemos querido- logró articular su madre después de haber procesado la noticia- Pero cree que ella acepta tu proposición?

- Sé que aceptara, pueden llamarla, deseo hablar con ella.

- Claro hijo-dijeron sus padres.

Candy estaba inmensamente feliz pero a la vez sentía una gran tristeza, estaba feliz de que Anthony la había llamado mamá, pero sabía que la presencia de los padres de Steven significaría que se iban a separar, para que quería verla Steven? será para decirle que ahora que están sus padres ya no la necesita para hacerse cargo de él, dejo a Anthony con sus abuelos y fue a ver si sus temores era cierto...

- Pasa y toma asiento por favor Candy.

- Uh, claro, siento mucho haberte gritado, pero me pareció que era la única forma para que reaccionaras.

- No, por favor no te disculpes, tenías toda la razón Candy, voy a ir directo al punto, te llamé para pedirte un favor.

- ¿Un favor?

- Sí, quiero que te cases conmigo.

- ¿COMO?

- No sería un matrimonio normal, sabes que me queda pocos meses de vida, como has notado Anthony te quiere como si fueras su verdadera madre, no tendríamos vida marital, simplemente quiero que al morir, Anthony tenga a alguien como tú a su lado, se que te estoy pidiendo mucho, y que no tengo derecho a hacerlo, si quieres puedes pensarlo y darme tu respuesta ya que no sé si estarás dispuesta a dejar tu trabajo como enfermera, prométeme que lo pensarás, por favor.

- Yo, yo acepto- dijo Candy con voz baja.

- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto sorprendido de que hubiera aceptado tan rápido -

-Sí, yo quiero a Anthony como si fuera mi propio hijo, no deseo separarme de él.

- Gracias, Candy.

- No hay nada de que agradecer.

Candy y Steven se casaron la semana siguiente, la boda fue muy reservada, sólo fueron los padres de Steven, quienes habían pedido a Candy que los llamara por sus nombres y también estaban muy encariñados con Anthony y los empleados de la mansión, y por supuesto la familia y amigos de Candy, los cuales se sorprendieron mucho cuando Candy les dio la noticia, pero entendieron que era lo mejor, además que ya conocían a Anthony, y todos se habían encariñado con él incluso la tía abuela. Para Steven fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que Candy pertenecía a la familia Andrew e incluso era una de las herederas, Steven había ya redactado su testamento donde dejaba la mitad de su fortuna a Candy y la otra a su hijo, pero toda sería administrada por Candy hasta que el cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Habían pasado ya seis meses, más de los que los médicos habían estimado, Steven había empeorado, ya no se podía levantar de la cama, estaba muy débil, Candy iba a hacerle compañía y de vez en cuando traía a Anthony consigo, el cual se quedaba a veces jugando en el jardín con sus abuelos, y ahora incluso venían de vez en cuando la tía abuela con Albert y Patty. Steven había conocido mucho de la vida de Candy últimamente y pensó que todo lo que él había sufrido no era nada con lo que había pasado ella. El le había preguntado sobre su vida, Candy le contó la mayor parte: su infancia la muerte de Anthony, su vida con los Leegan, ...pero misteriosamente dejando de lado la parte que lo involucraba a él, su único amor. Aún le dolía el pecho cada vez que lo recordaba, así que prefirió dejarlo de lado, preferían hablar de Anthony de cuánto había crecido... ya tenía 1 año y cuatro meses, ya decía papá, mamá, abuelo y abuela claramente, a Albert aún le decía tío abet, y la tía abuela, parecía que rejuveneciera cada vez que estaba con ese pequeñín que como Candy, tenía el don de iluminar a todos.

Steven murió 6 meses después, una semana después del segundo cumpleaños de Anthony, fue una fría mañana donde en el jardín, los pétalos rosas empezaron a caer, Candy se preocupó, y fue corriendo a su cuarto con Anthony en sus brazos, lo encontró agonizando y en delirio, se despidió de Anthony y le pidió que lo cuidara mucho, parecía feliz cuando murió, era como si hubiera visto a alguien y los dos se hubieran ido juntos, pensó Candy después. El entierro había sido muy triste, pero todos se recuperaron ya que sabían lo que pasaría tarde o temprano, los padres de Steven le pidieron a Candy que fuera con ellos a Londres así ellos estarían cerca de su nieto, pero Candy se negó, Chicago era su hogar,... pero les prometió viajar durante el verano para pasar las vacaciones juntos, ellos le habían tomado mucho cariño a Candy... era como la hija que nunca tuvieron, y comprendieron lo que ella les pidió, el padre de Steven prometió hacerse cargo de los negocios y acordaron en mudarse a Chicago, a la casa de Steven, para estar cerca de su nieto y de Candy.

Los tres años siguientes pasaron volando, Candy, dejó la enfermería para dedicarse por completo a Anthony, el cual había crecido bastante y siempre estaba haciendo travesuras, aunque a su pequeña edad, respetaba y a la vez compartía la misma admiración y pasión por las rosas que su madre tenía, Candy a su vez maduró en una mujer de fina elegancia y singular belleza, los padres de Steven siempre se preguntaban cómo semejante criatura había sacrificado todo por su nieto. Candy no era dada a las reuniones sociales, pero asistía de vez en cuando a ellas, junto con los padres de Steven, en ellas todas las damas la envidiaban pero al conocerla muchas de ellas olvidaban sus malos sentimientos, y siempre quedaban encantadas con Candy. Candy adoraba Anthony, pero aunque él había llenado un espacio que estaba vacío, quedaba otro por llenar, el cual ella trataba a menudo de reprimir, Oh, Terry, ¿por qué no he podido olvidarte después de tanto tiempo?, pensaba a menudo, y aunque era muy feliz con su nueva familia ese sentimiento no la dejaba tranquila. Albert y Patty se habían casado dos años atrás, y estaban pensando en fundar un zoológico, Annie y Archie tenían un hermosa pareja de niños que pasaba haciendo travesuras junto con Anthony, era como ver de nuevo juntos a Stear, Archie y Anthony de niños, Annie y Archie habían decidido quedarse a vivir en la mansión Andrew junto con Patty y Albert y la tía Abuela, que estaba feliz de estar rodeada de tantos niños, ya que frecuentemente Candy y Anthony se quedaban a dormir. Los Señores Wyter, adoraban a Candy, ellos habían decidido viajar a Londres de vacaciones y le pidieron a Candy que viniera con ellos, ella aceptó, por lo cual los señores habían viajado antes para tener todo listo para su llegada, la invitación se hizo extensa a toda la familia Andrew, pero ellos habían hecho ya arreglos para pasarlas en Escocia, lugar al cual Candy no deseó ir, ya que prefería no recordar eso que estaba muy bien escondido en su corazón y en su mente, sin saber que en ese viaje la llevaría reencontrarse con aquello de lo que tanto había tratado de escapar.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Chicas como son mucha pregunta solo responderé algunas.

Gatita 21: Hola amiga muchas gracias por apoyarme a termina esta historia, si puede hacerme el favor de pasame la pagina con los siguiente capitulos de lo agradecería de corazon. saludo.

fatyvilla: Hola amiga gracias por seguirme esta historia que me encacho el primer momento que la ley, si consigue el dato me lo pasa por favor. saludo.

corner: Hola amiga los capitulos sera mas largo a partí del siguiente capitulo ya que solo va hacer un capitulo por semana. saludo.

Betsie: Hola amiga disculpame por no hacerte entender la historia pero no e querido cambiar nada de los parrafo por si parece la autora principal. saludo.

Ana: Hola amiga no te preocupe yo soy Terrynata y casi todo mis historia son de nuestro hermoso Terry. saludo.

Disculpe a la chicas que no pude responde su review:

**Amy C.L-LizCarte-lupita1797-janet-Iris-verito-luz Rico-Mimis-Conny G Veruck-rosa amands-bea-Val Rod.**

**Lo vemos luego chicas y me disculpo por este fallo :(**

**Un abrazo **

**sofia.**


	5. capitulo 5

**********Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**********Hola chicas siento haberla hecho espera tanto pero como le dije ante mi pc estaba dañada, el capitulo quedo algo corto pero estoy deprimida por una discusión que tuve con mi padre...espero y me diga como esta quedando esta continuación... **

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

_« Terruce Grandchester queda en el primer lugar en nuestra lista de solteros más codiciados de Londres y América. Grandchester de 24 años de edad, próximo duque de Grandchester. Viudo desde hace dos años, y sin hijos, es un hombre que se ha hecho a sí mismo su carrera como actor. Al morir su esposa Susana la ex actriz dejo su carrera de actor y se fue a vivir con sus padres a Londres para tomar el título que le corresponde a ser el sucesor del actual duque Richard de Grandchester. Mide un metro noventa y dos y pesa noventa y tres kilos. Si quiere usted captar el interés de este eminente soltero de oro, no tiene más que ir a nadar, a remar, o a hacer jogging»_

Terry escuchó a su acompañante en la mesa ocultando apenas el mal humor. La miró, y dijo:

- Aparta eso de mi vista.

—Estoy impresionada —respondió su madre – A pesar que acaba de cumplir tres años de haber dejado de actúa sigue siendo toda una celebridad.

- Yo no pedir serlo- dijo sin importancia.

Eleonor vio a su hijo, sus ojos expresaba una profunda tristeza a pesar de todos eso años que había pasado en esa fría noche de diciembre, se fue consumiendo en una amargura, hasta la gana de vivir había perdido, de actual que era lo que más amaba después de esa rubia pecosa que se había robado el corazón de todos.

- Hijo disculpa que te diga esto- hizo una pausa- Pero mejor que deje el pasado atrás.

Terry volvió a ver a su madre con cara de poco amigos, que sabía ella lo en el sentía, ver a la única mujer que había amado casada con otro y más con un hijo, fruto de ese amor que se notaba en los ojos de su pecosa, que no daba el por ser el padre de ese niño.

- Olvida el tema madre- fue lo único que dijo.

**OoOoOoO**

Nueva York, la ciudad que le traía malo recuerdo, la ciudad que se había llevado todas sus ilusiones, la ciudad que había sido tético de la triste despedida en una fría noche de diciembre, la ciudad donde estaba la mujer que se había quedado con lo que más amaba y seguía amando, la cuidad que la vio partir con el corazón destrozado y la veía regresa con la única personita que llenaba sus días de alegrías…

- Mama- grito un niño de 4 años de edad, cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, mejillas sonrojadas por el frio de la madrugada, aclamando la tensión de su madre.

- Dime cariño- le respondió saliendo de sus tristes pensamientos.

- De verdad vamos a subir a ese barco tan grande- dijo abriendo los brazos con emoción.

- Así es mi corazón- dijo una sonrisa.

- Candy ya es hora de subir- dijo Dorothy- ya nuestro equipaje esta abordo en el camarote A7 y A8.

Candy miro a Dorothy con una sonrisa melancólica, porque tenía que ser el mismo barco donde lo había conocido a él, agarro la mano de su ansioso hijo y empezó a borda con el corazón en la mano.

**OoOoOoO**

Terry bajo del carruaje con su maleta en la mano, vio el inmenso barco que tenía frente de él, el mismo barco que la había visto por primera, el barco que lo había visto llora por el rechazo de su madre, el barco donde conoció su gran y único amor….

- Bueno mi bella dama me concede el honor der escoltarla- dijo con una sonrisa a su acompañante.

- Con gusto me gustaría ser escoltada por el futuro duque de Grandchester- dijo tocando su mejilla derecha con su suave mano.

- Empecemos nuestro regreso a casa madre- dijo – _Y el viaje hacia un barco lleno de recuerdo- dijo en su mente…_

- Ohhh cariño extraño tanto a mi Dani-dijo- Que quisiera que solo fuera un día de viaje y no una semana.

- Yo también extraño a esa pequeña traviesa- dijo- Aun no puedo creer que mis padres pudiera darme una hermanita tan hermosa a esta edad.

- Terry me apena- dijo dándole un codazo.

- Sabes que te quiero mama- dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente- Bueno madre mía la dejo segura en su camarote, el mío es el A9.

- Yo también te quiero hijo, después te busco para ir al comedor- se despido con un beso y entro a su camarote.

Terry espero a que su madre cerrara la puerta para dirigirse a su camarote. Después de ver como Candy seguía con su vida con una sonrisa, se sintió el peor de los hombres por no haber cumplido su promesa de ser feliz, regreso a Nueva York decidido a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a ella, dejando su orgullo de caballero ingles le rego a Robert que le diera una nueva oportunidad, visitaba a Susana después de los ensayo a su casa obligado por la madre de Susana que no dejaba de presionarlo para que fijara una fecha para el matrimonio. Pero un día iba caminando por la calle de Nueva York cuando un artículo de la prensa llamo su atención y más porque salía una foto donde estaba ella vestida de blanco con un hombre sentado en silla de rueda s…._La compañía del periódico Nueva York time le desea mucha felicidades por su matrimonio a Candice Andrew de Wyter y Steven Wyter…_ Al leer ese artículo se llenó de rabia y al día siguiente se llevó a Susana al registro civil y se casó con el corazón hecho en mil pedazos….

Al pasar un año de matrimonio, Terry tomo la decisión de termina en el infierno que estaba viviendo con Susana, llamo a su abogado y puso la demanda, le explico sus razones y los más importante que el matrimonio no había sido consumado, que ella se quedaba con la casa, el carro y una pequeña fortuna para sus gasto, pero dos día después Susana murió de un paro respiratorio.

**OoOoOoO**

En el camarote A8 el ambiente estaba lleno de risa de un pequeño que su mama perseguía para cómeselo…

- No me comerá lobo malo, yo Anthony Steven Wyter Andrew te cortare con mi espada- grito dándole en el brazo a Candy con la espada de madera.

Candy se llevó la mano a su supuesto brazo herido quejándose. – Ohhhhhhhh me muero-dijo y se calló en el frio suelo.

- Mama- dijo asustado Anthony.

- Te agarre- grito Candy asándolo por lo aire comiéndole las mejillas a besos.

- Jajajajajajajaja bájame mama- dijo Anthony entre risa.

- Bien hijo mío te llevare de paseo al cubierta-dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

- Siiiiiiiii-grito y salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a Candy de decirle que no corriera por los pasillos.

- Anthony espera…- Este hijo mío tiene mucha energía- dijo agarrando las cosa de exploración que le había regalado Albert de cumpleaños a Anthony, escucho el llanto de su hijo y con paso apresurado fue a ver qué había pasado.

Eleonor que venía saliendo de su camarote con las manos llena de juguetes pesados no vio que un remolino de 4 años salía del camarote del afrente y choco con el pobre chiquillo y todo los regalos le cayó en su pequeña cabeza.

- ¿Te encuentra bien pequeño?- pregunto preocupada.

- Ma…ma …mama-decía entre sollozo.

- Tranquilo pequeño ya pasara- dijo tocando su suave cabello rubio.

- ¿Anthony que pasa? – pregunta asustada a ver a su pequeño tirado en el suelo con un monto de regalo.

- Mami-dijo lazándose a sus brazos.

- Ya, ya amor mío- dijo meciéndole en el aire.

- Me…..duele- dijo tocando su cabeza.

Eleonor quedo paralizada a ver quién era la madre del pequeño, observo con la mirada lo cambiada que estaba la chiquilla que una vez había conocido, estaba hecha toda una mujer, una mujer que si su hijo veía se iba a queda sin habla.

- Candy- susurro.

Candy que estaba en su pequeño mundo con su hijo, levanto la mirada a ver quién era la persona que había hecho llorar a su hijo y además la conocía…

- Eleonor…

**Continuara...**

* * *

Gracias a las chicas por sus comentario...

Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Hola amiga mucha gracias por tu apoyo incondicional ojala y te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo...saludo cuidate.

Ami C.L: Hola amiga mucha gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo...saludo cuidate.

Val rod: Hola amiga mucha gracias por tu apoyo...saludo cuidate.

amayo25: Hola amiga ahi mucho enredo en la historia que despues se estara aclarando poco a poco...saludo cuidate.

Gatita 21: Hola amiga te agradezco tu ayuda para conmigo...saludo cuidate.

fatyvilla: Hola amiga no e tenido tiempo de investiga para encontrar a la chica pero si ella ve que le estoy dando continuacion espero y se ponga en contacto conmigo y no me ponga problema...saludo cuidate.

ccc: Hola amiga clara que la siguire por mi propia cuenta, espero y me diga que te parecio esta continuacion...saludo cuidate.

LizCarte: Hola amiga cada vez que viene mi hermano de visita y toca la computadora le paso algo por eso digo que el tiene mala suerte jajajajaja...saludo cuidate.

Ana: Hola amiga de seguro este capitulo ayudo a tu pregunta y leiste que ya hubo el primer recuentro disculpa por hacerte espera...saludo cuidate.

verito: Hola amiga que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y eso que lo subi como pude y casi sin corregir...saludo cuidate.

LUZ RICO: Hola amiga aveces las mujeres hacemos mucho sacrificios en la vida y mas cuando tenemos hijos, pero Candy tenia un carazon tan grande que prefería sufrir ella que ver a un ser humano sufriendo...saludo cuidate.

Rubi: Hola amiga mucha gracias por tu comentario y en especial por tu apoyo...saludo cuidate.

Str: Hola amiga mucha gracias por tu comentario y en especial por tu apoyo...saludo cuidate y bendiciones a ti tambien.

Iris: Hola amiga mucha gracias por tu comentario y en especial por tu apoyo...saludo cuidate.

saragranchester: Hola amiga mucha gracias por tu comentario y en especial por tu apoyo...saludo cuidate.

lila Estrella: Hola amiga no quise dejarte esperando pero tuve problema con mi pc espero y este capitulo haya saciado tu ansiedad...saludo cuidate.

Dani: Hola amiga yo tambien quiero sacar los capitulos rapidos pero aveces la mente queda sin imaginación y mas la mia que se distraer mucho jajajajajaja...saludo cuidate.

Espero y la haya gustado

un abrazo

sofia amaya :D


	6. capitulo 6

**********Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**********Hola chicas aqui esta el capitulo de los viernes espero y le guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

Candy se puso pálida al reconocer a la mujer que tenía delante de ella. Desconcertada por el rencuentro abrazo a Anthony más de lo debido, se mordió el labio inferior hasta sacarse sangre de los nervios.

- Mama_ se quejó Anthony removiéndose en sus brazos.

- Lo siento cariño- dijo apenada y lo puso en el suelo. – Hola Eleonor- saludo - Porque tenía que ser precisamente la mujer que pensé no ver más en mi vida pensó- para su adentro

Eleonor observó cómo entrelazaba las manos nerviosamente para luego separarlas. Cruzó los brazos y cambió de postura, revelando un estado de ansiedad que cualquier persona un poco observadora habría detectado de inmediato

-Hola Candy- saludo Eleonor - No sabía que tenía un hijo- dijo con toda la tranquilidad que su ser podía.

- Si, si así es- dijo nerviosa- Anthony- llamo a ver como con esmero recogía todas las cajas de regalos- Te presento a la señora Eleonor Becker, Eleonor este es mi hijo Anthony Wyter Andrew.

- Mucho gusto señora me puede decir Anthony- dijo estirando su pequeña mano con una radiante sonrisa en su pequeña boca.

- Dejemos la formalidad de lado- dijo apretando su pequeña mano- y dime Ely- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Mama puedo?- pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

- Si hijo- dijo mordiendo el labio y apretando las manos.

- Me tiraste todos sus regalos en la cabeza señora Ely- dijo con buchero.

- Lo siento pequeño- dijo apenada.

- Anthony porque no busca a Dorothy y me espera con ella en cubierta mientras yo traigo tu estuche de investigación- dijo Candy terminado la pesadilla en la que se sentía.

- Si-grito emocionado-Chao señora Ely- dijo y salió corriendo.

- Te felicito Candy tiene un hijo muy hermoso- dijo Eleonor.

- Yo pienso lo mismo cada vez que abre sus hermosos ojos- dijo con la mierda perdida en el pasillo.

- Eso pensamos todas la madres- dijo- Y más si es hijo nuestro.

- Si me disculpe Eleonor voy a mi camarote- dijo incomoda.

- No te preocupe…..

Eleonor Observo como cerraba su camarote con mano temblorosa, se sintió feliz de saber que Candy estaba en el mismo barco que su hijo, pero luego recordó al pequeño que la había llamado mama entonces supo que ya no había lugar para el corazón de su hijo si ella ya estaba casada y con un hijo sumamente hermoso y amable y que se parecía tanto a ella….

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Terry veía por la broa el inmenso océano que tenía al frente de sus ojos con melancolía, cuantos años había pasado desde que había perdido la gana de lucha por la mujer que más amaba en la vida, siempre se había considerado un luchado por sus sueños, pero ahora no tenía sueño por el que luchar desde esa fría noche de diciembre, todos se había ido con la única mujer que seguía amando, sin tan solo tuviera un rayito de esperanza para rencontrar la felicidad y salir de esa abismo en que había caído, pero para él no había felicidad en su vida si no era con una rubia pecosa.

- Candy- susurro dolido.

Siguió observo el mar… con la mirada perdida y su mente a una rubia pecosa de ojos verdes…cuando escucho una vocecita…

- Hola- dijo un niño acercándose a el- ¿te gusta el agua?

Terry salió de su triste recuerdo y observo al niño que le había hablado.

-¿Por qué no está con tu madre niño?

- No soy un niño, soy un hombre- dijo orgulloso.

- Así- dijo con una sonrisa-A ver, ¿cuánto años tiene?

- Acabo de cumplir 4- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Vaya eres un hombrecito- dijo con una sonrisa- Si, si me gusta el agua, pero esta agua tiene un nombre especial- le susurro.

- ¿Cuál?-pregunto del mismo modo.

-Océano o mar- dijo como si fuera un secreto que más nadie podía saber.

- Ohhhhhhhhhh no sabía- dijo emocionado-¿Y todas las agua son océano o mar?

- No, solo esto que tu vez- dijo señalándole- Como vez no tiene fin por eso es océano o mar.

- Mama dice que Londres es nublado…

- ¡ANTHONY! –dijo Dorothy con voz agitada.

- Ohhh no es Dorothy- dijo con una mueca.

- Pequeño travieso tu mama y yo tenemos rato buscándote- dijo buscando algún rasguño- Disculpe la molestia que le ocasiono el niño señor.

- No se preocupe- dijo de espalda.

- Vamos, tu mama está preocupada….

Terry vio cómo se llevaba al niño que lo había hecho alegra un poco su triste día, pero ese niño había hecho una mueca que él conocía mejor que nadie, mueca que él se burlaba para hacer molesta a la mujer que nunca había olvidado y aun amaba…

**OoOoOoO**

La noche había caído en el alta mal con un magnifico cielo lleno de estrella, Candy observaba con su pequeño hijo la hermosa noche, Anthony estaba tan lleno de energía que no paraba de preguntada por todo lo nuevo que sus hermosos ojos azules veía con fascinación.

- Cuando se grande voy a ir a ver las estrellas- dijo apuntando a una- y te traeré una para ti mami.

- Eso espero hijo- dijo con una sonrisa- Y de seguro cuando haga ese viaje también le traerá una a la mujer que logre amar con locura.

- Yo solo te amo a ti mami- dijo inocente.

- Yo también te amo hijo mío- dijo abrazándolo- mejor vallamos a nuestro camarote, ya es muy tarde para que ande despierto.

- Pero no tengo sueño mami- dijo con puchero- Quiero seguir viendo las estrellas.

- Ahhhh no señorito usted está castigado por haberse escapado cuando le dije que buscara a Dorothy.

- Pero mama….

- Pero nada señorito- dijo severa.

Candy agarro la mano de su travieso hijo, y caminaron directo a su camarote entre risa por los chiste que Candy decía para que su hijo quitara la cara triste por no seguir viendo la estrella, sin saber que era escuchados por un castaño que escuchaba atentamente la conversación con una sanción de que él conocía esa voz….

**OoOoOoOoO**

La familia Andrew pasaba alegremente la vacación de primavera en la linda tierra de Escocia, en ese tiempo los Andrew había cambiado mucho su estilo de vida desde que Albert había tomado su lugar como el tío abuelo William, ayudaba al más necesitado aunque iba a evento de beneficencia se iba cuando terminaba la subasta alegando que tenía otra cosa importante que hacer. Albert y Paty que esperaba con ilusión la llegada de su primer hijo, había tomado la decisión de que su hijo naciera en la tierra que su padre tanto quería, haciendo feliz a la tía abuela a ver como se iba desarrollando el heredero en el vientre de su madre. Los pequeños hijos de Annie y Archie exploraban la mansión con su habitual energía dejando agotada a su padres, tíos y a la tía Abuela…

Albert que se encontraba en su despacho escribiendo una carta a su más fiel amigo George para sabes cómo se encontraba la empresa, estaba por cerrar el sobre cuando escucho uno golpecito en la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo en voz alta.

- Con su permiso señor- dijo una mucama- Le llego este sobre urgente de chicago.

- Chicago- dijo preocupado- Deme ese sobre.

- Lo dejo solo- dijo con una inclinación.

- Que pasara George- susurro preocupado viendo el remitente.

Abrió el sobre con seguridad y saco la hoja donde estaba la perfecta caligrafía de George.

**William.**

**Sé que con esta carta pasara tu vacaciones preocupado pero no puedo espera para decirte que alguien anda investigando sobre la señora Candy, no he podido investiga bien quienes son esas personas porque son de mucho dinero pero estoy haciendo lo posible para saber quiénes son y que quiere sobre la señora Candy….**

**Espero que tu respuesta **

**Atentamente**

**George Johnson**

- Maldición- dijo Albert preocupado- Que quera de mi pequeña.

**OoOoOoO**

El sol matinal comenzó a filtrarse a través del horizonte de Manhattan y, de pronto la ciudad de Nueva York cobro vida. En una de las mansiones más lujosa, una mujer leía un informe con lágrimas en los ojos con la esperanza de por fin haber encontrado lo que por tanto años había buscado.

El esposo de la mujer levanto la vista de su periódico y movió la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué sigue buscándola?

- Es nuestra hija- dijo ella con la voz ahogada por los sollozo.

- ¡Una hija que nunca aparecerá!- dijo el hombre con dolor volviendo a su periódico.

La señora era una mujer sumamente hermosa, de ojos verdes esmeralda, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello rubio lacio, parecía un ángel que había caído del cielo.

- Nunca perderé la esperanza de encontrar a mi hija…

- Por dios Ángela no te siga haciendo más daño- dijo el señor que era un hombre apuesto con hombro ancho, uno profundo ojos verdes, cabello negro ondulado con algunas cana y piel blanca.

- No me estoy haciendo daño querido- dijo pestañando para ahuyenta las lágrimas- Pero el informe dice…

- No importa lo que diga querida- dijo secando sus lágrimas con amor.

- Si, si importa porque dice que la familia que adopto a nuestra Candice Maria es la familia Andrew…

**Continuara...**

* * *

Al fin pude termina este capitulo espero y me diga que le pareció el final de este capitulo...

Gracias a las chicas por sus comentario.

Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Hola amiga cada capitulo lo subiré los viernes hasta que vuelva a empeza clase... saludo cuidate.

Consti Grandchester: Hola amiga cada capitulo lo subire los viernes...saludo cuidate.

Prisiterry: Hola amiga bienvenida jajajajaja no estoy enamorada solo estoy confundida porque mi amigo que queria como un hermano se me declaro :P y ahora no le hablo...saludo cuidate.

Zafiro Azul cielo 1313: Hola amiga gracias por tu apoyo, por lo que veo la autora original que escribio ese unico capitulo fue hace mucho años...saludo cuidate.

verito: Hola amiga que bueno que te este gustando la historia, al principio es un poco triste pero al final todos tendrán un final feliz...saludo cuidate.

Iris: Hola amiga espero que no te haga espera tanto por poner los capitulos los viernes...saludo cuidate.

LizCarter: Hola amiga se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas a leer tu consejo, aveces mi vida es un poco complicada pero soy una chica feliz a mi edad...saludo cuidate.

Laura: Hola amiga que bueno que mi historia te entretiene...saludo cuidate.

ana suica: Hola amiga que bueno que te gusta mi historia...saludo cuidate.

Ana: Hola amiga aveces los padres piensa porque somos menores no lo damos cuenta de las cosa y mas cuando sabe que tenemos la razon...saludo cuidate.

ANNIE: Hola amiga se ve que eres nueva en mi historia, yo publico los viernes esta historia...saludo cuidate.

Rubi: Hola amiga aqui traje el capitulo recien salido del horno...saludo cuidate.

sol: Hola amiga yo tambien espero darle un final a esta historia este año si dios quiere...saludo cuidate.

Mayuel: Hola amiga yo tambien soy venezolana, que bueno que te guste mi historia...saludo cuidate.

Bueno chicas los vemos el siguiente viernes o ante porque creo que voy a viajar para cumana

un abrazo

sofia amaya.


	7. capitulo 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**Hola chicas aqui le traigo este capitulo ante del vienes, lo termine hoy y no las quinces dejar esperando, le digo desde horita que este capitulo es casi todo sobre la vida de la misteriosa familia que busca a su hija...un capitulo majomeno largo...siendo asi la dejo leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7****.**

**xxxxxx flash back xxxxxx**

_Esteban Trueba era el heredero del ducado más importante de la lejana tierra de Escocia, era un joven noble a pasar de toda la riqueza que estaba a punto de heredar a su corta edad de 20 años tras la pérdida de sus padres en un trágico accidente. Como hijo único le tengo tomar la responsabilidad de ser la cabeza de la familia Trueba, pero como todavía era un joven soltero tenía que buscar una esposa que tuviera sangre escocesa como estaba estipulado en el testamento de su padre. Con ayuda de su fiel amigo Jaime García buscaron a la candidata que llenara todos los requisitos para que fuera la esposa del importante duque Trueba. Pidió ser recibido por Severo y Nieve Del Valle que era el hombre más importante después de la familiaTrueba, le pregunto que si tenía algunas de sus dos hijas en edad y condición de casarse. Severo le dijo que la única hija que tenía soltera era su hija menor Ángela que tenía apena 16 años y era una chica muy traviesa para su edad y no estaba apta para responsabilidades matrimoniales. Estaban concluyo que eso no era ningún inconveniente porque apena era una chica con la gana de vivir la vida. Nieve salió a buscar a su hija y los dos hombres quedaron solos en el salón ocasión que Esteban con su franqueza habitual, aprovecho para plantea sin preámbulos su solvencia herencia._

_-¡Por favor, no se adelante, Esteban! –Lo interrumpió Severo –Primero tiene que ver a la niña, conocerla mejor, y también tenemos que considerar los deseos de Ángela. ¿No le parece?_

_Nieve regreso con Ángela. La joven entro al salón con las mejillas arreboladas y las uñas negras, porque había estado ayudando al jardinero a plantar flores. Al verla, Esteba se puso de pie asombrado. La recordaba como una criatura flaca y fea, sin la menor gracia, pero la joven que tenía al frente era un delicado medallón de marfil, con el rostro dulce y una mata de cabello rubio liso y desordenado, ojos melancólicos, que se transformaba en una expresión burlona y chispeante cuando se reía, con una risa franca y abierta, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás. Ella lo saludo con un apretón de manos, sin dan muestras de timidez._

_-Tanto tiempo sin verlo señor Trueba –dijo sencillamente._

_Transcurrieron un par de horas en visita de cortesía, hablando de la temporada lírica, los viajes a Europa, la situación política y los resfrió de invierno, bebiendo mistela y comiendo pasteles de hojaldre. Esteba observaba a Ángela con toda la discreción de que era capaz, sintiéndose paulatinamente seducido por la muchacha. No recordaba haber estado tan interesado en alguien. Cayó la noche y entraron dos empleadas a correr las cortinas y encender las luces, entonces Esteban se dio cuenta que su visita había durado demasiado. Saludo rígidamente a Severo y Nieve y pidió autorización para visitar a Ángela de nuevo._

_-Espero no aburrirla, Ángela –dijo sonrojándose –soy un hombre rudo, de cambo y soy por lo menos 4 años mayor que usted….._

_-¿Usted quiere casarse conmigo? – pregunto Ángela y el noto un brillo irónico en su pupilas de color esmeralda._

_-Ángela, por Dios- exclamo su madre horrorizada –Disculpe, Esteban, esta niña siempre ha sido muy impertinente._

_-Quiero saberlo mama, para no perder tiempo –dijo Ángela._

_- A mí también me gustan las cosas directas –sonrió feliz Esteban –Si, Ángela, a eso vine._

_Desde ese día Ángela y Estaban salía a dar paseo a caballo o visitar el pueblo, Esteban sentía su corazón latir cuando la veía, le fue enamorando con detalles y con palabras de amor. Anunciaron su noviazgo por el periódico después de varios meses por respecto al fallecimientos de los padres de Estaban._

_Se casaron en una discreta ceremonia. Esteban le regalo a su novia un aderezo brillante, que ella encontró muy bonito, lo guardo en su cofre de tesoro donde se encontraba las cosas más importante de su vida. Se fueron de viaje a Italia y a los dos días Esteban le declaro su sentimiento a Ángela, y ella también le confesor que sentía los mismo._

_Regresaron de la luna de miel tres meses después. Se dieron el lujo de conocerse y explorarse y vivir la felicidad máxima. Férula que en secreto estaba enamorada de Esteban los esperaba con una falsa sonrisa en la cara._

_-Querida vez a descansa mientras yo voy a dar un vistazos a mi correspondencia- dijo con un abrazo –Férula acompáñala por favor – ordeno._

_- Con gusto mi lord – dijo con una inclinación – Señora los empleados y yo le preparamos una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa de manda – Le tapare los ojos para que no vea – dijo abriendo la puerta._

_Ángela sonrió agradecida a ver cómo había decorado su habitación. Era una pieza grande con la paredes des tapizadas en seda azul, mueble ingleses, grandes ventanas con balcones abiertos al jardín y una cama dosel y cortinas de gasa que parecía un velero navegando en el agua mansa de la seda azul._

_-Le quedo hermoso-dijo emocionada – No sé cómo pagarle este recibimiento._

_-Este no es el regalo señora- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida._

_-¿Entonces qué es?- pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Esto- dijo pegándole con un florero en la cabeza – Nadie me va a quitar lo que es mío y mucho menos una recién parecida –dijo con una carcajada y salió de la habitación dejando a Ángela desmayada….._

_Férula era una joven que había llegado a trabaja con los Trueba con el fin de hacerse amante del duque para tener una vida llena de lujo, pero sus planes cambiaron al conocer al joven amo, desde que lo había visto se había metido la idea de que el la eligiera como esposa, siendo una chica que ayudaba a todos el mundo y era amable con los niños que iba de visita al el castillo, se había hecho amiga de Esteban que la quería como la hermana que nunca había tenido._

_Pero con el pasar de los tiempos Férula veía como Esteban se iba alejando más de ella tras la pérdida de sus padres, llena de rabia se puso a busca la causa de tal alejamiento, fue cuando lo vio dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ángela en el pueblo cuando fue hacer una comprar,_

_Su mirada se llenó de odio y prometió vénganse de Ángela por haberle quitado el hombre que amaba._

_Viendo su reflejo puso la cara de que estaba llorando y se hecho agua en los ojos, abrió la puerta del despacho de Estaban y se puso de rodillas para ser su mejor actuación._

_-Férula –se para preocupado Estaban._

_-Ahí señor la señora Ángela – dijo con voz llorosa._

_-¿Qué paso con ella?- dijo con un mal presentimiento._

_- Le estaba mostrando su habitación cuando se desmayó-dijo levantando la cara para que Estaban viera sus lágrimas._

_-No- dijo y salió apresurado – Llama al Marco – dijo a Férula que corría detrás de él._

_-Si señor…_

_-Ángela, mi vida – dijo al llegar a la habitación – Que es lo que te pasa mi amor, tu eres una mujer muy fuerte – dijo alzándola con ternura del suelo._

_-Esteban vine lo más pronto posible- dijo Marco con voz agitada– Déjame revisarla- ordeno._

_Marco era un viejo de más de 60 años, encargado de la familia Trueba desde que tenía 20 años, era un viejo zorro que sabía mucha cosa de la familia Trueba y nunca se equivocaba en un diagnóstico._

_-Te felicito Esteban-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Cómo puede decir eso viejo- dijo molesto – Mire como esta mi mujer._

_-Eso es norma en una mujer embarazada- dijo abrazándolo con la alegría – Que alegría me da ver a mi muchacho hecho todo un hombre._

_-Es…está esperando un hijo- dijo asombrado – ¿Pero cómo?_

_-Eso tú lo sabe mejor que nadie- dijo con picardía – Pero déjame decirte que no es hijo si no hija._

_-No te adelante viejo-dijo con alegría – Voy hacer papa…_

_-Sí, si me alegro por ti, pero hazme caso cuando te digo que dentro de 6 meses tu vida va está dirigida por mujeres y el color rosa- dijo – Pero ahora me preocupa el golpe que tiene Ángela en la cabeza, un desmayo no produce un golpe tan fuerte y más si el piso está lleno de alfombra- dijo para él._

_- Ohhh vamos viejo- dijo sonrojado – Férula- grito – Trae la sale._

_-Me parece bien que la mande a busca, no te sorprenda si tiene dolor de cabeza- dijo apartando los mechones rubio de su frente – Dame eso muchacha y déjenos solos- dijo secamente y quitándole la sale de las manos a Férula al llegar._

_- Pero….._

_-Pero nada sal de aquí- dijo molesto- No me cae bien._

_- Pero, pero que le he hecho…._

_- Que te valla- dijo - Esteban as que se valla- ordeno – Oh me voy yo…_

_- Férula vete a la cocina- dijo – Y prepárale una sopa de pollo a mi mujer._

_- Como usted diga señor- dijo derrotada – Viejo estúpido- le dijo al pasa al lado de él._

_-Esa muchacha me da mala espina- le dijo a Esteba – Ángela- la llamo a ver como pestañabas._

_-¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto parándose de la cama._

_-En nuestra habitación amor- dijo Esteban – ¿Cómo te siente?_

_-Mareada y con mucho dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?_

_-Te desmayaste- intervino Marco- Le diste un buen susto a Esteban._

_-¿Usted quién es? Pregunto Ángela._

_- Soy Marco, y le tengo una maravillosa noticia- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Viejo yo se la digo…._

_-¿Decirme que?_

_-Ángela está embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo…_

_- Hija-lo interrumpió Marco._

_-Estoy embarazada-susurro Ángela tocándose la barriga- ¿Y usted dice que es niña?_

_-Ya vera en algunos meses hija, yo he diagnosticado tanto embarazo en esta familia y nunca me he equivocado._

_-Nuestra hija Esteban. No puedo creer que dentro de mi este nuestra hija- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Soy tan feliz._

_-Yo también, te amo tanto Ángela- dijo dándole un beso en la frente…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Los siguientes meses pasaron rápido para la familia Trueba, Ángela que mostraba una enorme panza para sus ocho meses de gestación tejía con cariño la ropita que usaría su hija, le hizo una muñeca que portaba su nombre en diminuto, Esteban a ver la muñeca le dio un emblema de la familia para que la metiera dentro ella, al principio Ángela no quería pero luego de pensarlo tanto al final lo hizo._

_Férula que al descubrir el embarazo de Ángela se puso pálida de sorpresa y rabia, con un manotazo volteo un florero gritando, agarro su pertenencia y se fue sin decirle a nadie de la casa para planear su venganza._

_El día que Ángela rompió agua, Marco ya tenía todo preparado para el tan anhelado día, mando a busca agua tibia, sabana y unas tijera desinfartada, acomodo a la madre y le dio una indicaciones._

_-Ángela cuando te diga que empuje lo hace con toda tu fuerza y cuenta hasta tres ante de hacerlo-dijo poniéndole una sábana – Esta niña tiene prisa por llegar a este mundo- comento a ver como se asomaba la cabeza._

_-¿Dónde está Esteban? – murmuro entre diente._

_-Ya lo mande a busca hija, ahora empuja…_

_-No-dijo cerrando las piernas-Esteban juro que iba a esta conmigo cuando llegara este momento…..Uff, uff, uff – respiró jadeante._

_-Ángela por favor si no lo hace pone la vida de la niña en peligro- dijo Marco – Ahora vamo 3, empuja…._

_-Ahhhhhhhhh-empujo Ángela con fuerza._

_-Tengo la cabeza Ángela, vamos otra vez…1 2 3 ya….respira ahora arlo con todo tu fuerza…._

_-Ángela-entro un agitado Esteban cuando se escuchó el fuerte llanto de un bebe._

_- Es una niña- dijo con júbilo Marco._

_- Una niña-susurro Esteban ante de caer desmayado._

_-Esteban-lo llamo preocupada Ángela…._

_-Yo me encargo pero ante te presento a tu hija Ángela-dijo poniéndola en sus brazos._

_-Es tan hermosa, se parece mucho a tu papi-le susurro en su pequeño oído - mi Candice Maria Trueba Del Valle….los llenas de alegría con tu llegada -dijo viendo cómo se paraba pálido Esteban – Hola papa…_

_-Hola mama-saludo Esteban sentándose a su lado con cuidado._

_-Te presento a nuestra hija._

_Esteban vio la cara de su hija por primera vez, sintió como su corazón se llenaba de orgullo a ver que tenía rasgo del el tanto como de su esposa._

_-Hola mi pequeñita-dijo tomando su pequeña mano._

_-Te dije que tu mundo se volvería rosa Esteban-dijo Marco con una sonrisa._

_-Y no me importa, soy feliz de tener a dos mujeres a mi lado-dijo besando a su hija y esposa._

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Ocho meses después._

_-Descansa mi chiquita hermosa- susurro Ángela – Amor cierra bien la ventana, no valla abrirse con esta tormenta de nieve._

_-Ya lo hice cariño-dijo acercándose a ella –Nuestra pequeña es muy dormilona._

_-Sí, y también muy comelona-dijo –te quiero hija mía- se despidió con un beso en la frente._

_-Yo te quiero más princesa-dijo Esteban –Vallamos a nuestra habitación…_

_-No me gustaría dejarla sola con esta tormenta-dijo Ángela preocupada._

_-No le pasara nada-dijo –Ahí que descansa cariño, mañana nos queda un largo viaje de regreso a Escocia._

_-Está bien-dijo Ángela viendo por última vez la cuna._

_Al irse al dormir Esteban y Ángela, la mansión de Chicago quedo en completa oscuridad, lo único que se escucha era el viento pegándole a los cristales. Una sombra paso rápidamente al dormitorio donde dormía tranquilamente la bebe Trueba, se acercó con cuidado a la cuna, una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su fina boca a observa a la bebe, la saco envuelta en su manta favorita y una muñeca que tenía apretada en su pequeña mano, la puso en una cesta que llevaba y salió como había entrado, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche…._

_Al día siguiente Ángela se despertó un poco sorprendida de no haber escuchado a su bebe llorar en la noche, se levantó y fue directo a su la habitación de su pequeña, se acercó a la cuna y se quedó paralizada al verla vacía…._

_-ESTEBAN-GRITO._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto medio adormilado._

_-Mi hija no está-dijo llorando._

_-Como que no está-dijo acercándose a la cuna –Pero no hay servicio en la mansión…nadie pudo haberla sacado._

_-Se llevaron a mi hija-dijo ante de perderse en la oscuridad torta…_

**xxxxxx Fin de flash back xxxxxx**

-Candice-susurro Ángela al salir de su recuerdo… -¿Donde estará?

* * *

En el alta mar Terry y Eleonor desayunaba en un silencio incomodo que se podía corta con el pasar de una tijera filosa…

- Demonio Eleonor suéltalo- rompió el silencio Terry- Sé que me está ocultando algo.

- Yo no estoy ocultando algo- dijo nerviosa- ¿porque mejor no me dice tú lo que te pasa?

- No me mienta Eleonor, soy tu hijo y te conozco- dijo con un gruñido.

- Tiene razón eres mi hijo y yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones- dijo parándose indignada.

- Eleonor no te va a ir de aquí hasta que me diga que me está ocultando…..

- Cuida tu lenguaje señorito- dijo molesta- Soy tu madre y merezco respeto y si usted quiera saber lo que me pasa me tendrá que pedir disculpa por tu grosería.

- No te rogare-dijo y salió molesto del camarote asaltando la puerta.

- Como puedo decirte hijo que la mujer que ama esta en este mismo barco con su hijo- dijo Eleonor con nostalgia- Sin tan solo pudiera ayudarte a que sea feliz con ella, pero no puedo destruir una familia feliz y mucho menos la alegría de un ser inocente…

** Continuara...**

* * *

**Le cuento chicas que este capitulo fue un poco difícil de escribí, al principio no sabia por donde empezarlo espero que le alla gustado.. **

**Gracias a las chicas por sus comentario..**

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham: hola amiga tu lo dijiste cada vez se pone mejor y como acaba de ver la familia de Candy es de mucho dinero...saludo cuidate. **

**Sayuri1707: Hola amiga aqui te traigo el capitulo para que deje el suspenso jajajaja...saludo cuidate.**

**Amy C.L: hola amiga me tenia abandonada :( y que madre no diera porque su hijo quisiera bajarle las estrellas...saludo cuidate.**

**SandyBellhrdz: Hola amiga gracias por tu apoyo...saludo cuidate.**

**Abby maddox: Hola amiga mucha gracias por tu apoyo y como ve mira lo que trajo tu apoyo...saludo cuidate.**

**Prisiterry: Hola se que se siente feo no hablarle a alguien querido, pero solo de tenerlo al frente va a tener la duda si todavia le gusta o no o peor que venga yo y le presente a un novio y el se sienta mal por eso...entonces seria incomodo y la amistad no seria igual...saludo cuidate.**

**Val rod: Hola amiga veo que esta enamorada del pequeño Anthony como vez hoy no salio en el capitulo pero para el proximo el hará un pequeña travesura...saludo cuidate.**

**Ana: Hola amiga que mas diera yo por no hacerlo sufrir pero el tiene que aprender alucha primero ante de dejar que alguien tome desiciones por el...saludo cuidate.**

**Ara: Hola amiga aqui le traigo un capitulo largo...saludo cuidate.**

**fatyvilla: Hola amiga como vez llegue ante del viernes porque se que toda queria saber que iba a pasar...saludo cuidate.**

**luna: Hola amiga a mi me gusta escribir si por mi fuera la publicara todos los dias pero tengo que ser mi parte en la casa para poder esta metida en la computadora hasta la hora que yo quiera no te preocupe que no voy a dejar esta historia botada tal vez me tarde un poco cuando empiece la clase...saludo cuidate.**

**Iris: Hola amiga siempre me e preguntado quien seria la familia de Candy y como vez quise reflejarlo en mi historia...saludo cuidate.**

**rosa blanca 12: Hola amiga gracias por tu apoyo...saludo cuidate.**

**LizCarter: Hola amiga Anthony es la parte importante en esta historia y terry le cayo bien ese niño que conocio y porque te parecio una internidad? si yo las quieros a todos y no me gusta verla sufrir por un capitulo...saludo cuidate.**

**verito: Hola amiga todo amamos al pequeño Anthony, y eso que Terry descubra la verdad se hara pero como cabeza dura al principio va pensa lo que le de la gana como todo hombre...saludo cuidate.**

**Alondra: Hola amiga gracias por tu apoyo y eso de seguirme hasta el final...saludo cuidate.**

**Margarita: Hola amiga siempre te dejare un saludo porque se que esta leyéndome, como vez en este capitulo se aclaro una parte importante sobre los padres de Candy, en cada capitulo que viene habrá una revelación...saludo cuidate.**

**Un saludo chicas**

**sofia amaya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertencen son creacion de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Iragashi.**

**Nota de mi: Hola chicas se que me tarde un poco con este capitulo pero estuve supe ocupada arreglando mi nombre que tenia mal escrito en mi nota certificada y no me permetia inscribirme en mi nuevo instituto solo por una letra, eso es muy estresante y me dejaba sin idea, escribia pero los que me salia no me gustaba y volvia empezar apena hoy fue que me gusto lo que escribe aunque no es tan largo no la quise hacer espera tanto espero y comprenda. saludo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8****.**

**xxxxxx flash back xxxxxx**

**Corría el mes de diciembre y la fría noche no tenía compasión de lo que se atrevía a viajar en su feroz tormenta, una mujer que secada por el odio y el renco contra la familia más importante de la hermosa tierra de Escocia salió en medio de la oscuridad acompañada de una canasta que ni se preocupó de tapa bien, como pudo se alejó lo más que rápido de la hermosa propiedad que se encontraba cerca del lago Michigan…**

**-Espero y sienta lo mismo que siento yo- dijo dándole una última mirada a la mansión-Espero que disfrute de la nueva vida que te espera sin tus papis, si fuera sido hija mía no estuviera siendo esto pero como no lo eres no me importa lo que pase contigo-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.**

**La misteriosa mujer siguió alejándose con la fuerte tormenta, perecía que su odio no le permitía escucha el fuerte llanto del bebe, su mirada estaba vacía, camina con dificulta en la espesa nieve que había congelado sus pies con cada paso que daba adentros de la congelada nieve, dio otro paso forzado y las piernas se le doblaron haciéndola caer en la nieve con la canasta en uno poco centímetro delante de ella.**

**-C..creo…que….todo… se…me…salió….de….control-dijo con dificulta –Pero….no…me…rendiré ante…de...termina...mi…venganza- dijo apoyando los codos en la nieve para poder levantarse – Tranquila mocosa ante de caer tú me pagara el rechazo de tu padre.**

**La misteriosa mujer siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo bajo la tormenta que aumenta con cada segundo que pasaba, la desesperación se apodero de ella a no poder tranquilizar a la bebe que lloraba por el frio y el hambre, con la vista borrosa pudo ver a los lejos una casa hogar que tenía una enorme cruz en lo más alto, con una sonrisa en los labios dejo a la bebe bajo de un albor…**

**-Que mejor venganza que esta-dijo viendo como una luz iluminaba la casa- buena Férula has completado lo que más anhelaba, mis planes no salieron como quería pero esto es mejor de lo que tenía en mente, ahora será una huérfana y será adoptada por otra familia mientras la tuya se morirá de dolor- dijo alejándose de ahí a escucha pasos. **

**La malvada Férula pudo cumplir su venganza pero lo que no sabía era que el destino la haría pagar muy caro su venganza llenándola de dolor y desdichas en lo que la fuerza de la naturaleza se llevaba con ella su propia vida…**

**xxxxxx Fin de flash back xxxxxx**

* * *

**Estimado George **

**Me deja preocupado con lo que me dice, al menos tengo la tranquilidad que Candy esta con sus suegros y no en chicago, si es necesario que use toda las influencia de los Andrew para que averigüe quienes son esas personas y que quiere arlo, solo te pido que nadie se enteres de esto hasta saber con seguridad que es lo que pasa…**

**Espero que me informe cualquier irregularidad**

**Atentamente **

**William Albert Andrew.**

Albert cerró el sobre con preocupación de tan solo pensar que algo pudiera pasarle a Candy o su sobrino consentido, tendría que mandar a poner guardaespaldas a todos sus seres queridos, sabiendo a la que menos le gustaría seria a Candy, pero como hacia si su seguridad era muchos más importante de lo que ella pensaba.

-Espero que esto no se salga de mis manos-susurro cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la silla.

-¿Te paso algo amor?- pregunto Paty entrando al despacho.

-Nada que pueda preocupar a mi linda esposa-dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo sigue nuestro hijo?

- Como un fabulista dando patada cada rato-dijo con una sonrisa -Y al parecer segara lo del padre que no puede quedarse tranquilo en un solo lugar por cinco minutos-dijo con una mueca.

- Entonces no sería hijo mío si fuera tranquilo- dijo besando su redonda pansa -¿Me acompaña al correo?

- ¿A quién le mandara carta?-pregunto con curiosidad.

- A George-fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

Terry salió molesto a cubierta, estaba molesto con su madre y con el mismo por ser tan impulsivo, cuantas veces había tratado de controlar su mal genio, pero parecía que era mucho más fuerte que él, patio el piso de madera con frustración, tenia gana de golpearse el mismo por no poder controlarse, vio el mar con frustración, su madre le ocultaba algo y el sabría que era constara lo que costara.

Siguió observando el mar con el ceño fruncido cuando una rubia pecosa lleno su mente haciéndolo olvidad la discusión con su madre y llenando a su corazón de dolor por no tener el amor anhelad. Su mundo estaba incompleto sin ella y con cada segundo que pasaba sentía como su corazón moría en un barco lleno de recuerdo….Siguió metido en lo más profundo de su pensamiento cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza….

-Con un demonio-dijo con un gruñido – Quien fu..

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando otro cubo le golpeó la cabeza…

-No estoy para juego-dijo molesto –De la cara si quiere pelea y déjese de juego estúpido.

Anthony miraba al señor serio en su escondiste muerto de la risa, lo había visto salir molesto y haciendo berrinche como el cuándo quería comer chocolate y su mami no lo dejaba, llamo varias veces su atención cuando estaba viendo el mar pero parecía que el señor serio estaba en otro planeta, molesto por ser ignorado se le ocurrió una idea de venganza contra el señor serio, busco sus cubos escondido de su mama y de Dorothy, volvió acercarse al señor serio pero seguía igual como él lo había visto, con una sonrisa traviesa le lanzo un cubo en la cabeza y se escondió entres un montos cajas riéndose, escucho como peleaba solo y más gana de riese le dio, al ver que el señor serio estaba de espalda le lanzo otro cubo.

-Sea hombre y dame la cara-dijo echando humo de la rabia –Estoy esperan…

Otro cubo fue directo a su cabeza haciendo que la rabia de Terry creciera más.

-Maldición cree que soy un juguete tuyo-gruño Terry mirando para cada lado buscando el responsable de que su genio empeora más, escucho una risa infantil y se sintió ridículo por caer en una trampa de un niño, busco de donde venía la risa y llego hasta un monto de cajas, busco con la mirada hasta encontrar su objetivo –Aja con que era tu-dijo Terry reconociendo al niño de ayer.

Anthony dejo de reí cuando escucho la voz del señor serio, se secó las lágrimas de tanta risa y trago en seco a ver la cara molesta del señor serio.

-Yo….yo-dij_o _tartamudeando.

-Así que era tú el que me estaba lanzando tus cubos-dijo Terry con un gruñido – Tus padres no te enseñaron a respecta a los mayores.

-Mis padres no sabes que estoy haciendo esto-dijo molesto.

-Bien-dijo Terry –Debo de suponer que tengo que ir a poner la queja…

-No por favor-rogo Anthony –Mama me retara si lo sabe.

-Eso te pasara por botarte mal-gruño – Ahora jovencito tu y yo iremos a busca a tu linda mama que se enojara cuando descubra la travesura de su lindo niño- dijo agarrando su pequeña mano para emprender camino a los camarote.

* * *

Candy se encontraba buscando a su hijo con desesperación, como era posible que siempre que le decía que se quedara con Dorothy se escabullía para hacer de la suya, le pedía a Dios que no hiciera ninguna travesura o peor aún que no se metiera con algún pasajero, porque ya se imaginaba la cantaleta que le iba a decir, _su hijo señora no tiene modales, su hijo parece un salvaje_. Ya estaba cansada que eso viejos estirados no entendieran la palabra _niño_, siguió buscando con preocupación a su hijo que tenía dos horas haciendo de la suya en un barco tan grande y con tanto pasajeros.

Suspiro con preocupación, su hijo le iba a sacar gana muy joven, escucho la voz grave de un hombre que rectaba a un niño por lanzarle cubo en la cabeza y rezo para que no fuera su travieso hijo, sintió como su pecho se llenaba de nerviosismo con cada paso que daba, la voz del hombre se escuchaba más cerca, y ella se pregunta si su camarote estaba cerca del suyo, dio la vuelta con rapidez que se tropezó con un fuerte pecho.

-Ohh disculpe usted – dijo Candy apenada sin levanta la cara.

-Mami-dijo la voz asustada de Anthony.

-Anthony-dijo Candy con la mirada puesta en el–Tengo rato buscándote-dijo severa.

Terry miraba paralizado a la mujer que estaba delante de él rectando a su hijo, ni siguiera se había tomado la molestia de verlo por tener toda la tensión puesta en su hijo, aunque ya había pasado un largo tiempo de la última vez que la había visto el la reconocería hasta de lejos, trago fuerte para calma el dolor que sentía en su corazón a darse cuenta que desde el día de ayer estaba tratando con el fruto de amor de la mujer que más amaba. Vio como levantaba la mirada hacia él y se ponía pálida al reconocerlo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte pecosa-fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Lo conoce mami?-pregunto Anthony con curiosidad.

-Yo….-fue lo único que dijo ante de perderse en la oscuridad total.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Gracias a la chicas por su apoya y por la espera:**

**sayuri1707_serena candy andrew graham_Ana_verito_Iris_presiterrry_laura_val rod_abby maddox_fatyvilla_mary olvera_Ara_LizCarter _amy C.L_ccc_zucastillo_Lizeth_Anaalondra28_Margarita.**

**espero y le haya gustado chicas**

**buena noche**

**sofia amaya.**


End file.
